Dzieci kapitana Granta/25
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Pomiędzy ogniem a wodą. Wszyscy pochwalili powiastkę Paganela, każdy jednak pozostał przy swem zdaniu, czyli, co na jedno wychodzi, że uczony nie przekonał nikogo. Zgodzono się jednak na to, że zawistnemu losowi trzeba zawsze odważnie stawić czoło i poprzestać na drzewie, skoro niema pałacu an i nawet chatki. Na takich rozmowach zeszło do wieczora; tylko sen ożywczy i spokojny mógł zakończyć ten dzień pełen wzruszeń. Mieszkańcy ombu byli utrudzeni, nietylko przypadłościami powodzi, ale jeszcze i niesłychanym upałem. Już ich skrzydlaci towarzysze zabierali się do spoczynku; hilguery i słowiki pampy przestały wywodzić melodyjne trele i całe ptactwo znikło w zaciemnionej gęstwinie liści. Najwłaściwiej więc było iść za jego przykładem. Przed udaniem się na spoczynek, Glenarvan, Paganel i Robert wdrapali się na najwyższe gałęzie, aby raz jeszcze obejrzeć płaszczyznę zalaną. Była dziewiąta godzina wieczorem; słońce zaszło. Świetne konstelacje półkuli południowej zdawały się być pokryte lekką gazą, z poza której migotały niewyraźnie; wszakże nie tak były zamglone, aby ich rozpoznać nie było można, i Paganel zwrócił uwagę Roberta na ten pas podzwrotnikowy, gdzie gwiazdy są błyszczące. Pomiędzy innemi pokazał mu "Krzyż południowy", gromadę czterech gwiazd pierwszej i drugiej wielkości, rozłożonych w kształt rozwartokąta prawie na wysokości bieguna; pokazał też "Centaura",w którym świeci gwiazda najbliższa ziemi, bo tylko o ośm tysięcy miljardów mil (lieues) oddalona; "obłoczki Magellana", dwa wielkie obłoki, z których większy zajmuje przestrzeń dwa razy większą od pozornej powierzchni księżyca, nareszcie tę "Czarną dziurę", w której, jak się zdaje, brak jest zupełny materji gwiaździstej. Żałował bardzo, że Orion, którego z obu półkul widzieć można, nie pokazywał się jeszcze; ale objaśnił swym słuchaczom jedną ciekawą właściwość kosmografji patagońskiej. W oczach tych poetycznych Indjan Orion reprezentuje ogromne lasso i trzy bolas, rzucone ręką myśliwca, przebiegającego łąki na firmamencie niebieskim. Wszystkie te konstelacje, odbite w zwierciadle wód, budziły podziw w oczach widzących jakby dwa nieba. Gdy tak uczony Paganel rozprawiał, od wschodu zbierało się na burzę. Szeroka ciemna chmura przesłoniła gwiazdy i roztoczyła się szeroko. Musiała się ona posuwać coraz dalej własną siłą, bo powietrze było ciche zupełnie i najlżejszy nawet wietrzyk nie mącił spokoju, jaki panował w warstwach atmosferycznych. Żaden się listek nie poruszył na drzewie, najmniejsza zmarszczka nie przerwała gładkiej powierzchni wód; powietrza nawet zdawało się brakować, jak gdyby je rozrzedziła ogromna maszyna pneumatyczna. Atmosfera przesycona była elektrycznością, przebiegającą po nerwach wszystkich istot żyjących. Te fale elektryczne szczególniej uczuć się dały Glenarvanowi, Robertowi i Paganelowi. — Będziemy mieli burzę — oświadczył ten ostatni. — Czy nie obawiasz się grzmotów? — spytał lord Edward Roberta. — Och! milordzie! — odparł chłopiec — jak możesz przypuszczać coś podobnego? — Tem lepiej, bo zdaje się, że burza już niedaleko. — I będzie bardzo silna — dodał Paganel — o ile ze stanu nieba wnosić mogę. — Nie burza to niepokoi mnie — mówił Glenarvan — ale te potoki deszczu, jakie jej towarzyszyć będą. Przemokniemy do szpiku. Mów, co chcesz, Paganelu, a ja zawsze twierdzę, że gniazdo nie może wystarczyć człowiekowi i sam się zaraz o tem własnym kosztem przekonasz. — Ależ cokolwiek filozofji, kochany milordzie! — Filozofja nie uchroni od zmoknięcia. — Ale rozgrzewa. — Chodźmy więc do naszych towarzyszy i zachęćmy ich, aby się filozofją i ponchami okryli, a nadewszystko uzbroili się w cierpliwość, której bardzo będziemy potrzebowali. Glenarvan ostatni jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na groźne niebo; chmury całkiem je już okryły. Woda podobna była także do chmury niżej położonej i gotowej się połączyć z tamtą. Pociemniało niezmiernie, cisza zalegała ziemię. Nic nie było widać, ani słychać. — Zejdźmy — rzekł Glenarvan — tylko patrzeć pioruna! Wszyscy trzej zsunęli się po gładkich gałęziach i ze zdziwieniem ujrzeli na dole jakieś półświatło, powstające z mnóstwa punkcików świetlanych, latających z brzękiem ponad powierzchnią wody. — To robaczki fosforyczne, diamenty żyjące i niekosztowne, któremi damy w Buenos-Ayres zdobić się lubią. — Jakto — zawołał Robert — to robaczki, te latające gwiazdeczki? — Nieinaczej, mój chłopcze! Robert złapał kilka tych robaczków i pokazało się, że Paganel miał słuszność. Był to rodzaj sporych owadów, długości cala, które Indjanie nazywają "tuko-tuko". Ciekawe te owady (pochewkowate) wydawały z dwu plam, znajdujących się na przodzie szyjki, światło tak mocne, że czytać przy niem można było w ciemności. Paganel, przysunąwszy taki owad do swego zegarka, zobaczył, że była dziesiąta. Zszedłszy na dół, Glenarvan zalecał wszystkim baczność i przygotowanie się do strasznej burzy, gdyż po pierwszych grzmotach silny zapewne wiatr się zerwie i wstrząsać będzie drzewem; każdy więc powinien był mocno trzymać się gałęzi. Gdy nie można uniknąć wody z nieba, to przynajmniej warto się było zabezpieczyć przed spadnięciem w gwałtowny potok, płynący na ziemi. Wszyscy życzyli sobie dobrej nocy, niewiele wszakże licząc na spełnienie się tego życzenia; poczem każdy owinął się w swe poncho i czekał snu. Zbliżanie się wielkich zjawisk przyrody budzi niepokój w żyjących istotach, przed którym i najdzielniejsi ludzie obronić się nie mogą. Mieszkańcy ombu napróżno usiłowali zamknąć powieki, a pierwszy odgłos gromów zastał ich czuwających. Dał się on słyszeć o jedenastej godzinie, jak turkot oddalony. Glenarvan wspiął się na gałąź pionową i wytknął głowę przez gęstwinę liści. Czarne tło nocy było już porysowane linjami jasnemi, odbijającemi się w wodzie. Miejscami rozdzierała się chmura, ale bez odgłosu, jak tkanka miękka, bawełniasta; zenitu i widnokręgu nie można było rozeznać wśród ciemności. Glenarvan wrócił do swoich. — Co o tem myślisz, milordzie? — zapytał Paganel. — Myślę, że zaczyna się nieźle, i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to burza będzie straszna. — Tem lepiej — odpowiedział stary entuzjasta — lubię wspaniałe widoki, gdy ich uniknąć nie mogę. — To jeszcze jedna z twoich teoryj — dodał spokojnie major. — Tak i bodaj czy nie jedna z najlepszych, panie Mac Nabbs. Podzielam zdanie lorda Glenarvana: burza będzie pyszna. Przed chwilą, gdy próbowałem usnąć, przychodziły mi na myśl różne rzeczy, potwierdzające bardziej jeszcze me nadzieje; bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, że znajdujemy się w pasie wielkich burz elektrycznych. Nie pamiętam już, gdzie czytałem, że 1793 r., właśnie w prowincji Buenos-Ayres, w czasie jednej takiej burzy piorun uderzył trzydzieści siedm razy. Kolega mój, pan Marcin de Moussy, był sam świadkiem grzmotu, trwającego przez pięćdziesiąt pięć minut bez przerwy. — I obliczał to z zegarkiem w ręku? — zapytał major. — Nieinaczej. Jedna tylko rzecz niepokoiłaby mnie — dodał Paganel — gdyby niepokój mógł pomóc do uniknienia niebezpieczeństwa — że punktem najwynioślejszym tej płaszczyzny jest właśnie nasz ombu. Piorunochron przydałby nam się tu bardzo, bo ze wszystkich drzew pampy piorun najczęściej podobno w ombu uderza; wiadomo też, że uczeni ostrzegają, aby podczas burzy pod drzewem nie szukać schronienia. — Ostrzeżenie przychodzi w samą porę — zauważył major. — Trzeba przyznać, kochany Paganelu — rzekł Glenarvan, — że wyborną i nader właściwą obrałeś chwilę, aby nam to wszystko opowiedzieć. — Ech, do licha! — zawołał Paganel — każda chwila jest właściwą do nauczenia się czegoś. Ale oto zaczyna się! Gwałtowne grzmoty przerwały tę niewczesną rozmowę. Cały przestwór stanął w ogniu błyskawic i niesposób było rozróżnić, któremu z tych wyładowań elektrycznych przypisać należy owe wstrząsy, przeciągające się bez końca, a których echa sięgały aż gdzieś do głębi niebios. Błyskawice w najdziwaczniejszych objawiały się kształtach: to jakby spadając prostopadle ku ziemi po pięć lub sześć, jedna po drugiej; to znowu inne, które do najwyższego stopnia mogłyby zaciekawić niejednego uczonego niezwykłą swą formą widełkową. Bo jakkolwiek Arago w zajmującej swej statystyce wspomina o dwu rodzajach takiej błyskawicy, tu było ich może ze sto gatunków; niektóre rozpadały się na tysiące rozgałęzień i migały jak zygzaki, tworząc zadziwiającą grę światła wśród czarnego sklepienia niebios. Wkrótce całe niebo od wschodu do północy pokryło się bardzo jasnem światłem fosforycznem. Pożar ten rychło ogarnął cały widnokrąg, zapalając chmury jakby wielkie zbiorowisko materjałów palnych, a odbity w zwierciadle czystych wód, utworzył niezmierzoną sferę ognia, której ombu był ośrodkiem. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze w milczeniu przypatrywali się temu przerażającemu widokowi; rozmowa była niepodobna. Za każdem mignięciem błyskawicy ukazywały się albo spokojna i poważna twarz majora, albo zaciekawione oblicze Paganela, energiczne i wyraziste rysy lorda Glenarvana, pobladła i wystraszona głowa młodego Roberta, lub wreszcie nieruchome twarze majtków, nieczułych na zjawiska takie. Deszcz jednak nie padał jeszcze i wiatru nie było. Lecz wkrótce otworzyły się upusty niebieskie, a z szarego tła niebios lunęły ku ziemi smugi wody, jak nitki na warsztacie tkackim napięte. Wielkie krople, spadające na powierzchnię jeziora, rozpryskiwały się w tysiące iskier, połyskujących przy świetle błyskawic. Czy deszcz ten zapowiadał koniec burzy? Czy na tem tylko miało się kończyć przerażenie i obawa biednych podróżnych? Nie. Wśród najgwałtowniejszej walki tych ogni napowietrznych ukazała się nagle kula płomienista. Kula ta, wirując przez kilka sekund w powietrzu, pękła, jak bomba, z ogromnym hukiem. Zapach siarki napełnił atmosferę. Nastała chwila uroczystego milczenia, poczem słyszeć się dał gromki głos Tomasza Austina, wołającego donośnie. — Nasze drzewo się pali! Nie mylił się. W jednej chwili płomień ogarnął całą zachodnią stronę drzewa, jakby było ogniem sztucznym, gotowym do zapalenia. Suche gałęzie, gniazda, biel gąbczasta podsycały ogień. A przytem zerwał się wiatr i rozdmuchiwał pożar. Trzeba było uciekać. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze schronili się na wschodnią stronę ombu, nieogarniętą jeszcze płomieniem. Tymczasem gałęzie zaczęły trzeszczeć, łamać się i zwijać w ogniu, jak węże żywcem palone; głownie płonące padały do wody, a unoszone jej pędem, jeszcze zdala błyskały ogniem płowym. Płomienie to wznosiły się do niezmiernej wysokości, to obniżając się pod działaniem wiatru, oblekały całe drzewo w całun ognisty. Glenarvana, Roberta, majora, Paganela i obu marynarzy ogarnęło przerażenie. Dusił ich dym gęsty; parzyło gorąco nieznośne; pożar zagarnął niższą część drzewa po ich stronie; nic nie było w stanie ugasić go lub pohamować. Wkońcu położenie stało się nie do wytrzymania. Z dwu rodzajów śmierci trzeba było wybierać mniej straszny. — Do wody! — krzyknął Glenarvan. Wilson, którego już płomienie dosięgały, poszedł pierwszy za tą radą, nagle jednak zaczął wołać: — Ratujcie! ratujcie! Austin poskoczył i dopomógł mu wspiąć się zpowrotem na pień, pytając o powód przestrachu — Kajmany! kajmany! — odparł Wilson. I rzeczywiście, cały spód drzewa otoczyły najstraszniejsze zwierzęta z rodzaju jaszczurek. Łuska na nich błyszczała w łunie pożaru; Paganel poznał je po ogonie spłaszczonym, głowie podobnej do żelezca lancy, oczach wypukłych i szczękach rozwartych aż do uszu prawie. Poznał te okrutne aligatory, właściwe Ameryce, a zwane kajmanami w posiadłościach hiszpańskich. Potwory te, w liczbie około dziesięciu, uderzały silnie ogonami i gryzły drzewo długiemi zębami swej dolnej szczęki. Na ten widok nieszczęśliwi podróżni poczuli, że są zgubieni. Czekała ich śmierć straszna albo od płomieni, albo też od zębów kajmana; nawet major rzekł głosem, jak zwykle, spokojnym: — Może być, że to już koniec końca! Bywają chwile, w których człowiek staje się bezwładnym, a żywioły zwalczone być mogą tylko przez inne żywioły. Glenarvan obłąkanym wzrokiem spoglądał na ogień i wodę, jakby zmówione na zgubę jego, nie wiedząc sam, o jaką pomoc błagać ma niebios. Burza już słabła, lecz wywiązała w atmosferze znaczną ilość pary, której zjawiska elektryczne nadały gwałtowność niezwykłą. W stronie południowej powstawała zwolna ogromna trąba, jakby lejek z mgły, podstawą do góry, a wierzchołkiem na dół obrócony, który łączył wody kipiące z burzliwemi chmurami. Zjawisko to sunęło, wirując z szaloną szybkością i wciągając w siebie ogromną kolumnę wody, a przez silny ruch wirowy zagarniało wszystkie okoliczne prądy powietrzne. W mgnieniu oka olbrzymia trąba rzuciła się na omb i objęła wszystkie jego zagięcia. Drzewo wstrząsnęło się aż do korzeni. Glenarvan odniósł wrażenie, że kajmany wyrywają je potężnemi swemi szczękami. Biedni podróżni, trzymając się jeden drugiego, czuli, że drzewo się chyli, że gałęzie jego z przeraźliwem syczeniem zanurzają się we wzburzonych wodach. Wszystko to było dziełem jednej chwili. Trąba powietrzna przeszła, niosąc gdzie indziej swą niszczącą siłę, a w pochodzie swym wypijała wodę z jeziora, jakby chcąc je do dna wypróżnić. Wtedy ombu, powalony na wodę, ulegając działaniu wiatru i prądu, począł płynąć. Kajmany uciekły; jeden tylko pozostał i, pełznąc po korzeniach drzewa, zbliżał się z otwartą paszczęką, lecz Mulrady, porwawszy gałąź niedopaloną, silnem uderzeniem zgruchotał mu żebra. Kajman stoczył się do wody, uderzając jeszcze swym potężnym ogonem. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze, uwolnieni od zażartego wroga, swobodniej rozsiedli się na gałęziach, do których wiatr ognia nie dopuszczał — a drzewo w płomieniach, rozdymających się na podobieństwo żagli ognistych, płynęło w cieniach nocy, jak statek niedopalony.